Rain
by NuvolaBianca
Summary: Now Felciano was gone, and all Ludwig could do was stare at the mess he had made. Disclaimer: I do not own the beautiful cover art :D


Ludwig stared out of the dusty window, where the rain was lashing against the pane, and thunder beat like a war drum. The erratic, lightning illuminated his tear stained face, contorted into a disgusting expression of self hatred.

_What have I done?_

He sank his face into his knees, sobbing silently and endlessly. No one had ever seen him like this; he would be too ashamed to show himself so weak.

_Now that the only person I care about has gone…_

His mind travelled back to that swelteringly hot summer, two years ago. Kiku had invited him to his country, for the summer fireworks festival. As Ludwig was walking past the numerous stands, watching as children's faces lit up like lamps at the sight of cotton candy, and young, lovestruck couples laughed their silvery laughter as they tried to catch goldfish in the tank, he was almost knocked off his feet by a little man running into him.

"Oh hello there, signore!" chirped the young man, dusting himself down. His foreign accent and beautiful smile were unlike anything Ludwig had seen before.

Thinking nothing of this meeting, Ludwig proceeded to take his leave, if it was not for the cheery man still hanging onto his arm.

"Scusami, I bumped into you so suddenly!" he apologised sheepishly, "If you would be so kind as to forgive me, I can buy you some delicious food and make it up to you!"

Ludwig was very surprised. Usually, his cold and serious exterior was enough for people to avoid walking on the same side of the street as him, let alone try and start up a conversation.

_So why…_

Why did this man talk to him like he was an old friend?

Now that Ludwig thought about it, he didn't have anyone close to him he could turn to. From the beginning, he was on his own, and refused to put his trust in anyone; to be dependant on anyone.

**And it was killing him inside.**

Maybe that's why he (albeit grudgingly) agreed to the foreigner.

Slowly, he learned more. His name was Felciano Vargas, a student from Italy who was on holiday in Japan to learn the language. He had a twin brother, his favourite food was pasta, and he loved his country.

With the final fireworks display drawing to a close, Ludwig started to notice how beautiful Felciano's chocolate brown eyes were, the way his chestnut brown hair fell about his face so perfectly, the way his contagious smile lit up his beautiful face, striking a sense of peace in whoever was around him.

_I had never felt that happy…. Like my life finally had a purpose…_

Before long, they returned to Germany together (turns out Felciano was studying there), and simple, friendly chats turned into something more.

They decided to get together at Christmas eve at Ludwig's house, and just as the brightly lit digital clock on Ludwig's 24 inch plasma TV reached 0.00, Felciano slowly slipped his hand into his, squeezing it tightly, and giving him one of those beautiful smiles that took his breath away.

Another few months passed, before they even moved in together.

_I just wished I'd told him…_

As helpless as Felciano was sometimes, as much as Germany had to fuss around him and help him with god knows what, Felciano was always there. In Ludwig's darkest moments, he was always there to offer a smile and a kiss.

Sometimes his clumsiness became unbearable, and Ludwig might have said things he didn't mean. The fights started, and the tension increased.

What Felciano didn't know was how happy Ludwig felt around him. How every smile, every gesture almost made his heart burst. How much he loved him, and how he just wanted them to stay together, forever and always.

He should've kissed him, held him close, told him how much he meant to him. He should've called out to him, looked again and tried again. Instead one day the fighting just became intolerable.

_I laid hands on him…_

Ludwig looked at his reflection in the mirror, unable to stare into those cruel eyes, knowing that he had hurt the person that meant the most to him. He screamed again and again, and soon vases fell to the ground with resounding crashes, papers were thrown and scattered all over the floor like the feathers of helpless birds.

_And he just watched me in horror…_

Now Felciano was gone, and all Ludwig could do was stare at the mess he had made.

_How can I ever forgive myself?_

Suddenly he shot up as he heard someone knock at the door

_Felciano?_

With trembling fingers, Ludwig opened the door, ready to throw himself to his knees and ask for forgiveness.

His heart sank into his stomach as he realised it wasn't his beloved Italian man but just the postman delivering some bills.

He shut the door angrily, cursing himself for his false hope. I mean, why would he come back at all after everything Ludwig had done?

Suddenly, he heard another, very persistant knock.

"What do you want?!" he screamed angrily, only to notice a small, dark figure wearing a green, white and red waterproof overall, shivering from the cold and the rain.

…_..Oh god is it you? Please god, have you really sent him back to me?_

Without thinking twice, Ludwig hugged that small, wet figure as lovingly as he could, bringing it back into the house, away from the wind and the storm.

Felciano's P.O.V

I slowly lift my hood up, shaking with fear. Is Ludwig still angry at me? I wish I could actually be sensible and responsible for once. Maybe then he won't have to shout at me all the time and be sad.

Ludwig's P.O.V

He lifts his hood up and he's shaking.

Oh god he looks so scared

_I'm a monster_

Third person P.O.V

Ludwig quickly pulled away from the embrace and threw himself at Felciano's feet.

"Feli….I….I-I….No words can describe how sorry I am" he whispered his voice cracking.

"I have no right to touch you, to love you, to be loved by you or even to look at you. What I did was despicable, and although I know you'll never love my again I just…." Here he stopped, braking down into racoucious tears.

"I just don't want you to hate me. I know it's a lot to ask, but, please, Feli…"

Felciano's P.O.V

I stood there in shock at the person sobbing at my feet. Is this really the strong Ludwig I know?

"The truth is, I'm not angry at you at all!" I said, attempting a smile, but ultimately failing. I took that enormous hand that has held me many times, and lifted him to his feet.

"Look at me, Ludwig. I'm not angry anymore. I promise from now on that I won't make you mad, so we can have fun and make pasta together again, right?"

I looked into his bright blue eyes, rimmed with dark bags and slightly red from crying. I stood on tiptoes and slowly placed a loving kiss on his lips, trying to tell him that it's ok.

Then the most unexpected thing happens.

He starts crying again… but from happiness

My heart felt like it was going to fail me. The sight of the only man I had ever loved reduced to tears because of me made butterflies fly into my stomach, and guilt spread throughout my body, like a disease.

As quietly as I can I put my arms around his shaking figure, singing an old Italian lullaby to soothe him.

Third person P.O.V

Ludwig's eyes opened wide at the sudden contact, but as much as relief spread throughout his body, the tears couldn't stop falling. He lifted his watery eyes, for once daring to look into Felciano's.

"Please…I love you..and I-i…. I always will. I swear to God that I'll never, never touch you like that ever again…Mein Gott you mean so much to me…"

With embraces returned, the two sat there in each others arms, listening as the furious storm that was raging outside slowed, calmed and stopped until just a small drizzle of rain could be heard, pattering on the window pane

"I love you"


End file.
